


Sorry not Sorry

by AddictedBrat



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, haz osterfield, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland imagines, tom holland x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedBrat/pseuds/AddictedBrat
Summary: A random number wakes you up early on a Saturday morning. But it doesn't stop there. The stranger keeps on sending messages, and you have no idea what is happening, when you start to develop feelings for the unknown person.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> My second series that will definitely be finished first before the other. I hope you’ll enjoy and let me know what you think (: 
> 
> (English isnt my first language so I’m sorry if you find major mistakes. Let me know if I need to correct something asap! :)
> 
> P.S. I was inspired by Texting - a JB Fanfiction on Wattpad I read ages ago. If there are any resemblances, I’m sorry. I tried to write as much in my own words as possible :)

Having a good sleep isn’t always easy. You could think, once you’re in bed and drifting off to sleep, you will wake up in the morning, well rested and happy. And on weekends, usually this happens. We go to bed on Friday nights, fall asleep and dream on and then we wake up Saturday. Sometimes in the early morning and other days late in the afternoon. It always depends on how exhausted we go to bed and how well rested we are after a few hours.

This Saturday morning didn’t start well for you. A loud beeping sound awoke you, and made you turn in your bed, grabbing your phone from the bedside table. “Why haven’t I turned off my phone tonight”, you muttered into your pillow, reaching out for the device, that was lighting up your bedroom.

Checking the time, your vision still a little blurry from the bright light of your phone, it showed 5:33am. Groaning, you turned around in your bed after setting your phone back to silent and made yourself comfortable.

Laying there and trying to fall back asleep, your realized, that it wouldn’t do any more. Lying awake on a Saturday morning was the least thing you expected on your first day off this week. You had planned to sleep in and relax but the first option didn’t work any more, so after laying around for at least thirty more minutes, you got up and shuffled half – heartedly to the kitchen.

A yawn escaped your lips, as you put water into the kettle, and put it down to boil so you could enjoy your morning tea.

As the water started to simmer, you took out your favourite mug from the shelf, added some sugar and cut a lemon to put a slice into the mug as well.

You disliked milk in tea and didn’t understand, how other people could ruin the tasty beverage with putting dairy in it. Once you finished to prepare your tea, the kettle turned off, signalling that the water was finally at a hundred degrees  ~~ _(celsius, duh)_~~  and ready to be poured into the mug. The little teabag was dancing around in the water, as you filled up the cup. You put back the kettle and grabbed the hot mugs handle, trying not to burn yourself and slurred over to your dark brown sofa. Grabbing the remote, you turned on the TV and decided to watch some of your favourite TV show, hoping to fall asleep again for a few more hours.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the warm May sun shone down on your face as you headed out into town, getting some groceries for the upcoming week. Saturdays were always your favourite days to stroll through town, get stuff and meet with your best friend for coffee and cake. As you sat down in Costas, putting your bags on the ground, a familiar voice sounded in your ears and you turned smiling to the direction, your friend came from. “I’m sorry for being late. Train was delayed once again”, Y/F smiled, undressing her jacket and hanging it over the chair opposite you.   
“No worries, I literally just came in a few minutes ago”, you said, making yourself more comfortable. “You look tired, did something happen?”, your friend asked, as she sat down on her chair, looking at your face. “Just woke up way too early this morning. Forgot to put my phone on silence and obviously some moron had to message me while I was asleep”, you explained, taking a sip of your cappuccino. “Who was it?”, Y/F questioned and copied your movements, drinking from her coffee. “I don’t even know”, you said, pulling out your phone and showing your friend the screen. “Hmm, can’t tell who this is. Don’t recognize this number at all. But did the person find their friend?”,

You raised your eyebrows, questioning your friends words for a second. “How do I know? I didn’t ask and don’t intend to”, you said, putting your phone back into your pocket. “I’m just curious”, Y/F said shrugging.   
You shook your head and laughed but you didn’t miss the face your friend was making. It seemed, that she really wanted to know who this person was. “You really want me to ask?”   
Y/F nodded, as her whole face lit up, making you giggle. “Okay. But only because of you. But you do realize that curiousity killed the cat, right?”, you said, as you typed in the words into your phone.

 **You:**   _Found him?_

Of course, you didn’t get an answer straight away. The stranger was probably wondering, why you even cared if they found their friend or not. Y/F seemed to be really interested in the outcome of this question but you couldn’t care less. You have never seen this number before in your life and the only question stirring around in your head was: Where did this person get my number from.   
They either mixed up numbers, or got the wrong one from their friend. You didn’t even expect to get an answer back but it was already dark outside, when your phone signalled you an incoming message.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _Yeah I did. Sorry for bothering you_

That was it. Not more nor less. You messaged your friend, telling her that the stranger found their friend. She told you, how glad she was and asked, if you guys texted more but you declined. You didn’t feel like texting the stranger again so you just left the conversation on your phone closed.   
  
After this weird incident, you turned back to your daily routine. Made yourself some Pasta for dinner, sat down in front of the TV and watched some Netflix, before getting ready for bed.   
One more day off until work started back on Monday.

* * *

The next couple of days were the same as always. You got into work on Monday morning, talking to your colleagues, working on some orders from customers and enjoying yourself over all.   
Of course, you weren’t always the happiest person and there were bad times in your past that you didn’t like to talk about. But you learned to accept it and at some point in your life, you decided that you didn’t want it to define yourself.   
It was, like you were living a new life and you chose to do so all by yourself. Y/F was always by your side since you could think. She supported you through good and bad times and you were there for her as well.   
The relationship with your parents was okay now but back in the times when you still lived with them, you couldn’t stand to spent time with them. You felt as if everything changed into something better, since you moved out from home and got your job. You were living your life the way you wanted it to, and that was enough to keep you happy, day by day.   
But still, sometimes it felt like it wasnt easy to be friends with you. You knew some people and these got along with you pretty well. But other times, you felt left out when they decided to do something and didnt ask you. Y/F told you one day, it was because most of the time you would back out anyway. And it was true: When it came to clubbing and getting wasted week by week, you declined to join them. When you were younger, you’d go out and drink so much, that the next day you’d have the worst hangover ever. Now you were down for a few drinks in a pub from time to time and maybe once a month you decided to join your friends for a clubbing night, but most of the time, you’d just sit at home, watch Netflix or read a good book.

As you were on your way back home, your phone ringed once, signalling a new text message. You pulled out the device out of your jacket and opened the app, where the new message was displayed.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _Who’s this?_

You blinked twice and stared at the message for a couple of minutes, before your fingers moved to type in a reply.

 **You** :  _…?  
__Obviously the number you messaged_ _a  couple of days before_

Confused, you saw a little …typing notification pop up on the top and you waited for the reply, that was about to come through.  

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _I know that lol But I got curious_

You shook your head and walked up the stairs that led to the train station. Driving home took always a little, but you didn’t mind. You liked London and its suburbs and enjoyed being out, observing the neighbourhoods and people, that got into the waggon.

 **You:**   _Why?_

Was the only thing, you typed into the app. You were confused and wondered, why the stranger person would keep on texting you. They didn’t know you and you obviously had no idea either, who was on the other side of the line.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _I don’t know. But I guess you’re not going to tell me?_

You frowned a little, when you read the message. Not in hell were you going to tell who you were. This stranger could be a scammer, stalker or even a serial killer. They could do anything with your information and you were not going to cooperate.

Or maybe you were freaking out just a little too much? Maybe this was a guy or girl, that really just messaged the wrong number and were genuinely interested in the person that asked if they found their friend. But that would be too easy, right?

Your train arrived and you got in, once the doors opened. As you sat down on a free seat, you typed a new message.

 **You:** _I don’t even know you, so why should I spill information about me?_  
Maybe if you introduce yourself   
You even got my number. How?

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _Must’ve mixed up the digits. Don’t really remember now_

 **You:**   _You must’ve been wasted then lol_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Yeah …_

Okay, so now you knew that they messed up the numbers and that’s how they messaged you. But you still didn’t feel comfortable messaging them.

 **You:** _Anyway… that means you can stop texting now_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Why?  
We’re only texting. It’s not like Im trying to do something to you_

 **You:** _So you wanna keep texting with  
a person you don’t even know? _

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Yeah sounds fun to me!_

 **You:** _Eh … rather creepy if you ask me_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**  :(

That’s when you stopped. You didn’t know what to answer to a sad emoji so you decided to leave it blank and left the App.


	2. Are you some kind of old ass pedophile?

It was a busy thursday afternoon as you finished off your shift and got ready to call it a day. As you were packing up your bag, a little blinking light indicated that there was a new unread message on your smartphone. Sighing, you ignored the phone, since you didn't had time to check who messaged you as the train would be leaving soon.   
Thursdays were mostly the busiest and longest days for you at work. During peak hours, lots of customers would come in at the same time and that meant for you to multitask. Of course, you still had your colleagues around to help out but you wanted to do a good job as well and your boss to notice your hard work, so thursdays were more than exhausting for you.

As you were about to leave the building, you turned around and called out a “See ya’ll tomorrow”, before heading out into the warm spring day in London.

  
You hurried to the train station, taking two steps at once to reach the platform in time only to get greeted by a sign that had the information of delay on it. “Urgh fifteen minutes? When will the tfl get their shit together?”, you mumbled as you walked over to the bench to sit down and rest from the quick walk. As you waited for your train to arrive, you remembered that there was a message on your phone, waiting to be read.   
As you pulled out the device, first thing you noticed was the number. Sighing, you opened Whatsapp and checked the new message they’ve sent you.

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _How old are you?_

 

 **You** : _Why the fuck would I tell you my age?_

 

After pressing the green _send_ button, you kind of felt bad for the rude counter question. But on the other hand this stranger kind of annoyed you too. Back in the past, some of your fake friends would use your number to do pranks on you. Sometimes even call you in the middle of the night and just give your number out to random strangers, to send you creepy messages as well. Maybe that's why you felt so uneasy about the number texting you now. A vibration signalled you an incoming message and you looked at the screen again.

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Because I was asking for your age and not your national insurance number lol_

 

You re-read the sentence a couple of times before you started to giggle. That was an answer you most definitely didn't expect but it cheered you up any way. _Okay, maybe this stranger wasn't that bad_ , you thought.

You sat there for a few minutes, phone still in your handy as you stared down the streets. Many people were rushing to the train station since it was rush hour time, but you just relaxed a little more and decided to type back a message.

 

 **You:** _And you know that I could tell you anything and it doesn't need to be true_

 

You didn't want to make it too easy for the stranger. If they really wanted to know who they were texting, you would make it a little challenge. You kind of hoped, that with the way you messaged them, they would get annoyed by your stubbornness. Sometimes you enjoyed to be this rude. But only sometimes.

 

After a delay of a full 18 minutes, your train arrived at the platform. Crowds were moving towards the doors, pushing to get the best seats but you didn't care. The train ride wouldn't last long anyway so you just stood by the door, looking out of the window as the train started moving slowing. Staring out the window and listening to the people talking, another vibration caught your attention.

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Yeah you could but where's the fun in that?_

_Im 21_

 

You shook your head as you read the message. It kind of made sense to you now, why they were so nosy. Even though you weren't that much older, you smiled as you thought back to your early twenties. You definitely were an annoying young women, getting on the nerves of some of your friends. Sometimes you would talk nonsense, or behave weird, especially when drunk. Once you stopped going out on weekends on a regular basis, this behaviour kind of stopped.

 

\---

  
As the train came to an halt in your neighbourhood, you left the waggon and walked down the stairs. Walking home took you a couple of minutes so you decided to text the stranger back.

 

 **You:** _Unbelievable_

_I see why you're like this_

_You are still a baby_

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Ouch_

_So you're older?_

 

 **You:** _Somewhat._

_25_

 

The next incoming message came after a few minutes. You just got into your apartment as a vibration in your pocket startled you. Throwing your bag onto your sofa, you walked over to your kettle to fill it up with water. You couldn't wait to have a nice cup of tea and just drop down onto your sofa.

While the water boiled, you grabbed your phone to read the unread message.

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _At least you're not a cougar!_

 

“What is wrong with you?”, you asked the phone, shaking your head in disbelief. _This must be a guy_ , you thought. No woman would use such a word. Also, did this person know that you were a girl? Or did they just assume over the way you texted with them?   
  
You just replied with one word, before you threw your phone on the table, not minding any more messages.

 

 **You:** _Weirdo_

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _:D_

  


_____

  


**+44 98 7654 3210:** _I never asked for your name_

 

You stared at the message for a couple of minutes, trying to absorb the sentence so that it made sense to you. Well, it did made sense but you felt uneasy about just answering, telling the stranger your name.

 

 **You:** _And why in the world should I tell you my name?_

 

Your message sounded a little passive aggressive but you shrugged it off. This person could still be playing a prank on you or even worse, murder you if they were a serial killer. You started to think if they knew who you were. Maybe this whole thing was really just a prank?

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Well I wouldn't need to ask if you're a male or female_

 

What a weird way to explain why you wanna know a person's name, wasn't it? You thought about writing down a neutral name, where you couldn't tell if the person was really a guy or a girl but another thought hit you.

 

 **You:** _omg_

_Are you some kind of old ass pedophile?_

 

No answer for about ten minutes and you got frustrated. You were still at work, but Friday afternoons were probably the most relaxed ones.

Just as you started to work on a booking, a new text message came in; but it didn't stop. Your phone vibrated three more times, and you got hold of it immediately, wondering what the sudden storm of messages was about.

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _No!!_

_Just curious!_

_I swear!_

_My names Tom_

 

You laughed out loud.

The way he sent the messages, being all shocked, looked hilarious. You tried to imagine his face, the way his panicked expression must've looked but you couldn't help it but sigh in frustration. You had still no idea, who that person was even though he told you his name.   
You knew a few Tom’s but they were all mature enough not to do pranks on you. So who was this mysterious 21 year old named Tom, that disturbed your peaceful life?

You decided, to give another cocky answer just in case, you thought.

 

 **You:** _Good for you_

 

You put your phone to the side, to keep on working on the bookings that you’ve just started to manage. After a little while, your phone vibrated again.

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Someone's in a bad mood today_

 

 **You:** _Don't you have anything important to do?_

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Other than texting you?_

_Nope :)_

 

What did you expect him to answer, as you read his response? Of course he had fun asking all these questions and getting these sarcastic answers back. But you had to admit, you kind of started to enjoy the exchange of texts and it made you a little uncomfortable. This guy was a stranger after all and the feeling of being played with was still stuck deep in your mind.

 

 **You:** _Bye_

 

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _:(_

 

 **You:** _:)_

 

Putting the device back on the table, you concentrated back on your work. This person really had nerves to message you during working hours. A look on the clock told you, that it was nearly finishing time in the office and you hurried to get the last bookings ready. You didn't want customers to be waiting for their Confirmations the whole weekend, so you wanted to have it all ready by the time of closing hour.   
As you sent out the last Email, you shut off your Computer and packed up your stuff. It was already silent in the building, as most people had already call it a day. Only your boss and his secretary were still on the floor, preparing other stuff for upcoming fairs.

 

“See you monday”, you shouted and left the front door, hearing two voices calling out “Have a nice weekend” to you. Smiling, you left the office building and walked out to the always busy streets of London.

People were rushing from one place to another, tourists stopped by and took photos of every little detail and you smiled. A simple, close mouthed but happy smile. And then you just took your phone out and typed in the few letters, still smiling.

  
**You: _Y/N_**


	3. Not Tom Hardy :(

Spending the evening in Pajamas in front of your TV, watching some Series and eating unhealthy food was something that kept you sane after a hard week of work. It became a habit, you didn’t want to miss out on during friday nights when some of your friends went out, clubbing, drinking and having their time of their life.   
As you were stuffing the cheesy pizza into your mouth, a little ‘bling’ signalled an incoming message. You looked at your phone and grabbed it with your free hand, with the other you kept on biting into the Pizza slice.   
  
**+44 98 7654 3210:** _Where do you live?_

Sighing, you dropped your phone onto your lap. Would this Tom - guy ever stop texting you? It happened more frequently the past few days and you had no idea why.

 **You:** _Hopefully far away from you_

Something in your gut told you, that he wasn’t living far away from you. He definitely lived somewhere in england, for sure because his phone number showed the british area code but how big was the possibility that he lived in the same town as you?

 _Massive_ , you thought.  _Its London after all._

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _You’re so bitter_

 _Oh somebody isn’t happy with my answer_ , you guessed, and smiled a little as you typed back a response.

Y **ou:** _I’m not bitter. Only careful who Im texting with since you’re still a stranger to me._

It didn’t take Tom long to answer and his message made you smile again.  _Stop that, Y/N_! Rolling your eyes, you thought about a cheeky answer.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _I’m not a stranger anymore! You know my name and I know yours!_

 **You:**   _Do you have any friends? It seems that you don’t have any since you’re texting me so often._

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Well, I could say the same about you since you don’t bother answering._

 _Good answer_ , you thought and felt kind of defeated. But you just didn’t want to give in yet so you thought about a smart thing you could answer.

 **You:** _Maybe it’s true. Would that mean you’d leave me alone since I’m socially awkward and a loner?_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Nope. I’d even annoy you even more._

 **You:** _Bloody hell_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _We’re getting along so well!_

 **You:** _I don’t think so_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _:(_

This guy was really persistent and at some point you accepted the fact that you were talking to someone you had no idea who it was. The chances of meeting each other were slim, as you didn’t intend in making friends with this person(at least for now). You didn’t care if he lived around the corner or not ( _Except if he were a serial killer_ , but you threw the thought over board.  _Stop being so overdramatic Y/N_ ), as long as he didn’t become someone creepy.

After the exchange of Text messages, you put away the rest of your pizza and headed into bed, since it was getting late. You were hoping for a nice long sleep this night and hopefully no one would wake you up again. You glanced one more time to your phone and made sure, that the sound for text messages was silent, before you hopped into your bed and buried yourself under the thick and soft blankets. Soon, sleep took over and you drifted off into a  deep, calm slumber.

* * *

A loud ringing noise woke you up way too early in the morning. Even though the curtains in front of your windows were closed, you could tell that it was still dark outside since there was no sign of light, it must’ve been somewhere around five in the morning,

“I’m gonna kill you” you murmured into your pillow as you lunged at your phone, only to see that the ringing has stopped. It didn’t show the number nor Caller ID so you wanted to throw your phone back to the little nightstand but as it light up, a new message was shown.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _I lost haz again_

 _“You gotta be kidding me”,_ you murmured and opened Whatsapp afterwards to send a reply.

 **You:** _Are you SHITTING me? And that’s why you Text me early in the morning…_

_ON A SATURDAY?_

A reply came soon after you’ve pressed the green send button on your messenger.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Shit I’m sorry! I didn’t think about the time difference. Sorry sorry sorry_

 **You:** _You texted a british Number, dude. You should know the time here!_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Sorry! Really! I swear I didn’t mean to wake you up._

 **You:** _Now go look for haz, bloody hell_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Yes Ma’am_

_Wait, you’re in the UK? That means we live in the same country_

You saw him still typing but you tried to cut him off, in hope he would just shut up already and let you sleep.

 **You:** _What did I just tell you?_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Sorry!_

You lie awake in your bed for a little while, seeing if a new message were on the way but there was no sign after fifteen minutes so you decided to check if Tom found his friend again. It’s something, you used to do with your own friends as well. You were mostly the person, checking on them and being the babysitter on night outs so you felt like asking Tom if he found his friend. You didn’t want to worry and being lost in a city you don’t even know could be really dangerous. So better be safe than sorry.

 **You:** _Found him?_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Yes, we’re in the Uber back to the Hotel!_

 **You:** _Ok. Good night_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:** _Wait. Did you stay awake to be sure we found each other?_

 **You:** _Good. night._

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _:)_

_You care!_

You sighed annoyingly and turned around in your bed. How did this guy even manage to wake you up every weekend? Well, that was only the second in a row but if he kept on doing that, you’d turn the game around and get on his nerves, you swore that to yourself.

You drifted back into a deep slumber, your last thought being about Tom, and how he must’ve been in a different country since he seemed to be in a different time zone. You wondered where he was and put it on your imaginary list to ask him some time soon.

* * *

You were out with Y/F for some afternoon lunch. As you guys ordered something, she realized that you were much more on your phone than usual.

“Are you waiting for an important call?”, she asked, giving you a questioning look.

“Oh, no sorry. I’m gonna put it away.”

She eyed you for a moment longer, since she knew you hated to be on your mobile when you met friends. So it must’ve been something important, that you were waiting for to check on the little device every so often, Y/F thought.

At some point, you heard your phone buzz in your pocket, but you didn’t want to disturb your friend while eating, so you tried to ignore it but she didn’t miss your eyes light up at the little sound.

“I heard it. If its important, check it out”, she said, taking a big bite of her Turkey sandwich.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**  Y/N _!!!_

 **You:**   _What is it?_

_If it’s not important, leave me alone_

_I’m busy_

You pressed the send button and put your phone back on the table, taking a sip of your drink. You felt the stares, Y/F was giving you but you didn’t know how to tell her about the stranger. Just as your phone vibrated again, you sighed and took a hold of it.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _Hi_

 **You:** _omg_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _I was wondering_

_Did you safe my number?_

**_You:_ ** _no, why should I?_

_You’re a stranger after all_

You didn’t wait for an answer from Tom, instead you shoved your phone bloody-minded into your bag and took a bite from your food.   
“Is it the stranger?” Y/F suddenly asked and you nearly choked on your lunch. While you tried to swallow, you nodded with an annoyed look. “What does he want? I thought you stopped texting?”

“He just keeps messaging me every day” you said, and explained everything to your friend. She seemed to enjoy this and laughed at some messages, as you showed them to her.   
Once your phone buzzed again, she couldn’t hold it in and laughed out loud.   
“So you guys know your names already? No Strangers anymore?” she giggled and you checked the recent message.

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _Stop it with the stranger already. We are on a first name base!_

“The Problem is, he keeps texting me. You saw my answers and he doesn’t care. Its as if he didn’t get the hints in the beginning, even though I’ve been straightforward. So I think I got used to this at some point…”, you ranted, as you typed in a reply. Your best friend smiled throughout your whole exclamation. “Maybe he has fun writing with you. Who knows what kind of guy he is. Maybe he’s really nice?”

“Or maybe still an old ass pedo that’ll try to kidnap me if I don’t stay alert.” Y/F laughed heartily at your words and you couldn’t help but smile.

 **You:**   _I don’t care._

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _Well, I did._

_And I saved it as ‘Smol Sarcastic Bean’_

_I think it suits you_

**You:** _omg_

You actually smiled at the nickname and decided, to save his number as well. You laughed lightly, as you typed in his name. ‘ _Not Tom Hardy :(_ ’

Y/F was looking at you curiously and you showed her the screen once again. “Oh my God. Just imagine texting with Tom Hardy. That’d be something I’d wish for”, Y/F said with a dreamy voice. “I bet he wouldn’t text the way this Tom does”, you smirked and took another sip of your drink.  “What if this Tom was another Celeb? There are quite a few with that name. Tom Cruise. Tom Hiddleston. Tom Felton.”

“Tom Hanks or Thomas Brodie Sangster!” You both laughed and giggled and started to chat about the idea of ‘Tom’ being someone Famous. If you only knew.

 **You:** _Okay, saved it. Now leave me alone I have stuff to do_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _but I’m bored_

 **You:** _Seriously Tom. I’m gonna block your number if you don’t stop._

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _you wouldn’t!_

 **You:** _watch me_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _If you wanted to, you’d have done it already!_

 **You:** _Choke on air, Tom_

 **+44 98 7654 3210:**   _I knew it hahaha_

There was one thing you finally realized after saving up Tom’s number. You were able to see his profile picture he used on Whatsapp. You quickly checked your own one, just to make sure there was no face to be seen. You sighed in relief. You still had the picture of your neighbours cat, laying on top of your body on the bed as an Icon.

You checked out Tom’s profile. His status didn’t say anything except ‘ _Available_ ’. And his Photo seemed to be from a photo shooting. Black and white and him wearing no shirt. He seemed to be fit and you felt your cheeks heat up a little at the sight of his torso. But you couldn’t see his face which annoyed you. How were you able to imagine his facial expressions, if you didn’t know his face in the first place. Asking for a selfie would’ve been to forthright so you hoped for him to post something in his status or leak his face on his icon someday. Who knew.


	4. The amazing Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol little chapter for you guys. I couldnt help but sit down and write because right here is one of my favourite texts ever lol  
> I hope you enjoy, even though chapter’s not as long as the others. (i’ll try to make them much longer in the future, I promise)

Sunday. The only day you could stay in bed from morning until evening without giving a shit for anything. Most Sundays you just stayed in, enjoying some Me - Time and doing stuff you liked. Today, you hung out in bed until early afternoon, reading stuff and drinking tea. You were just going through a nice fanfiction about your favourite celebrity, as your mobile phone buzzed. You reached out for it from your nightstand and read the message that showed up on the screen.

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _I was wondering…  
__When’s your birthday?_

Tom’s questions were getting more personal day by day but you started to care less with each one you received. But you wouldn’t stop to be sassy towards him just yet. You enjoyed this little exchange of words and you felt as if he did too.

 **You:** _not happening_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _aw c’mon_

 **You:** _no._

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _I’ll tell you mine_

 **You:** _have fun_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Mine is on June 1st!_

 **You:** _Good for you. Happy Birthday._

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Man, you’re a nut_

 **You:** _never cracking_

Checking the actual date, you choked. The first of June was just around the corner and you thought for a second, if he was actually joking. Was it really his birthday soon? Would you message him and send him some wishes?   
For a second you imagined bumping into him while strolling through Oxford street. Even though you had no idea who he was or how he looked like, you felt in your little daydream that you’d recognize him, if you’d ever meet him by accident. You just had it. That feeling.

* * *

It was already late when you got home from work. It was a busy and stressful new start of the week and you were so glad you could just get home, drop onto your sofa and relax a little before heading to bed. There was a pan on the cooker and you were waiting for your rice dish to finally start boiling as you were having a little hunger crisis. Problem was, that you didn’t get to have lots to eat at lunch because customers were storming in and there was no time to eat at all.   
You didn’t even manage to get a Snack after work, because suddenly the trains were on time as well so you thought to just get in and drive home instead of missing the train, spend money and then maybe having to wait longer to get home.   
Now you were waiting for the timer to go off, so you could get up and get your dinner ready.

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _We’ve been texting over a week now :)_

Was it really a week? Has the time, since the stranger messaged you for the first time, gone by so fast? It felt like you’ve been texting with him for much longer than a week. But he was right, it’s been a little over seven days.

 **You:** _YOU’ve been texting. I only answered._

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _But you like it ;)_

 **You:** _no._

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Oh c’mon. You’d miss my texts_

He was probably right. You liked the attention you got everyday since nobody else, except for your best friend, messaged you. Of course there were other people texting with you occasionally but nobody ever gave you a feeling that they were constantly thinking about you. Except for him. Tom. The stranger.

 **You:** _Tell me  
_ _Why are you like this?_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Because I’m amazing!_

 **You:** _no.  
_ _Spiderman’s amazing. You’re annoying_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Maybe I am Spiderman_

You laughed out loud. You could totally imagine this guy, wearing a Spiderman Cosplay and pretend he’s the real one. Maybe he did Cosplay and had a blue and red spandex?  _I should ask him that too sometime_ , you thought as you got up from your sofa. You heard a ringing sound, meaning your rice should be finally finished.

 **You:** _Keep dreaming, mate. Just because your name’s Tom doesn’t make you a Holland._

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _You like that guy?_

 **You:** _He’s okay. Good actor but my spiderman heart beats for Tobey though._

You really meant it. When you first heard who the new Spiderman was going to be, you kind of lost your shit a little about the information. You’ve seen Tom Holland in  _The Impossible_  before and you loved that film a lot and have seen it probably a little too often (You just loved emotional cry films, you couldn’t help it) but when you saw his face all over the internet as the announcement for the new Spiderman came in, the only thing that crossed your mind was:  _Not that baby!_

You would’ve loved to see some other Actor as the new Peter Parker but that wasn’t going to happen so you had to accept the choice.   
After you’ve seen Civil War, you kind of enjoyed the new Spiderman though. It was refreshing and definitely different from the earlier Versions but your original would always be Tobey.  _(Keep believing that, Love.)_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Well, you really need to watch the new Spider Man though.  
__I think it’s great and the actor nails it too._

 **You:** _How do you know. It’s not out yet  
_ _Also, fanboy much?_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _No no no! I’ve seen Civil war and thought the new Spiderman was awesome.  
__So I assume homecoming is going to rock. Trailer’s great._

 **You:** _lol fanboy  
_ _#TeamIronMan though_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _That’s my girl haha_

 **You:** _I knew if I were someones lol_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _ohhhhh so you’re not dating anyone?_

 **You:** _none of your business_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _And I thought we were friends_

 **You:** _You think too much, Tom._

The last messages threw you out. Like, you absolutely did not expect Tom to say such a thing as ‘my girl’. There was suddenly a weird feeling in your stomach and you scolded yourself for even letting that get to you.  _This guy is still a total stranger. Just because he was giving me so much attention during the past week, doesn’t mean that he likes me. And I shouldn’t like him._

You were glad, that he decided to not write anything more that night, as the one sentence confused you to no end.   
Once you were in bed later, you couldn’t stop thinking about it and it drove you mad. You really needed to talk to Y/F soon. Maybe she could talk some sanity into you and stop that silly crush, that was slowly developing inside of you.

* * *

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _What’s up Y/N?  
__What are you up to?_

You grabbed your phone immediately from its place on the desk right after it buzzed. You sighed heavily, as you saw Tom’s message appear on the bright screen. It was no sigh of frustration nor stress though, but more of relief. You haven’t heard from Tom for a couple of days since the day he said the thing and it was making you feel weird. You felt kind of attached to his messages and he was right, you’d miss his little notifications and questions and you were sure, it was already too late of going back. Even though you texted every day only once for a few minutes, it was enough to make you feel important to him.

 **You:** Oh, you’re alive…

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Yeah, sorry. I’ve been pretty busy the past few days. Lots of appointments not really time to check my phone_

 **You:** _And I thought you choked on air_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Aw thats not nice though_

 **You:** _Am I supposed to be sorry?_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _IF you were an actual human, I guess you’d be_

 **You:** _Makes sense, but I guess I’m not_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _lol thats what Ive been thinking_

 **You:** _You should stop with that. I told you, you think too much._

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Now I’m offended haha_

 **You:** _Does that mean you stop texting?_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Nope. Still having too much fun_

Something was different today, and you realized that after exchanging a couple of messages with Tom. You suddenly felt bad for your comments and wished that you could take them away but to be honest, you were a little mad that it took him so long to message you again, too. You got used to his attention so much, that you became emotional about it and that was your personal no - go. Or at least that’s what it has been for the last couple of years. You were no fan of being attached to people, and it annoyed you when you saw your friends in relationships. Not that you didn’t want them to be happy, but this whole ‘being addicted to a person’ - thing stressed you out and now you were on your way to become one of those. And that because of a fucking stranger, which wasn’t even Tom Hardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I really wanted to say a big THANK YOU for all the Kudos and Comments! They mean a lot to me and motivate me to work on this fic.  
> (There might be a delay in a few days because of auditions and roadtrip but I'll try to give you more chapters :) ) 
> 
> See you next time! <3


	5. one-way ticket to Cambodia please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Part 5 of Sorry not Sorry. Its getting more personal between Reader and Tom and we are slowly working ourselves to the middle of the Story. So don't worry, there is still plenty to come haha 
> 
> ALSO I just realized that I made some silly mistake with the previous chapters. The Names of the characters shouldn't be in there as this is supposed to be a reader-insert Fanfiction. (But since the trash kid I am, is using the web plugin, of course chrome changed Y/N and Y/F to the saved names I have used lol)   
> So FYI Y/N means your name and Y/F is Your Friend. Your welcome :) <3

The last couple of days have been a huge pain in the ass for you. Not only did Tom barely text you, but you also had a tough time at work. Earlier, it was Tom’s Birthday and you sent him a message, that you wished him a good time and that all his wishes may come true for him. You know, just the usual stuff you text when its someones birthday. He did thank you for that and asked for your day too, but his answers were bare and short. He seemed to be either busy or wasn’t interested anymore in texting you and since you trended to be a pessimist, you thought that he might have had enough of you in the first place.

That was until you had a breakdown once you arrived back home from an awful day at work, which made it even worse when you had a fight with Y/F and lost your Oyster Card. You chose to text Tom because there was no one else you wanted to rant about your problems right at this time.

 **You:**   _Do you sometimes have these days where you wanna throw everything away and leave the country?_

You sent the message and dropped down onto your bed. It wasn’t late and the sun shone brightly through your windows this afternoon but it didn’t light up your mood. You’d be down for some dramatical rain right now, but the weather decided against it as if it tried to tell you not to worry about it. As you lay there, your mobile buzzed and you grabbed it immediately, still being on the bed.

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _You need a one way ticket to Cambodia?_

You smiled softly at his response and typed as quickly as you could. You really needed to get out this negative energy that had been building up in yourself.

**You:** _absolutely. I’ve been having the worst day ever and I don’t know who to talk to…  
except you. So, I’m sorry to bother you with my problems, but I really need to get it out_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _don’t worry about it. I’m sorry you’re having a bad day. What happened?_

  **You:** _I just messed up everything today. The whole week has been terrible so far anyway but today was the cherry on top. I had an argument with a client, that kind of ended bad and I think we lost this person as a customer for future bookings. And afterwards I totally forgot to meet up with my best friend and I let her wait for me for an hour and she called me and I didn’t hear her calls because my phone was on silence and when I called her back later, she was furious and mad at me. I couldn’t even explain myself for having a bad day. And to top it off… I even lost my oyster card. Only realized that, when I left the train station today and couldn’t sign out. I hate everything_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Calm down Y/N everything will be alright.  
_ _Just because you had an argument with a customer, doesn’t mean you do a bad job at work. I bet your boss appreciates you and your hard work. Sometimes, people can be shitty and we all do mistakes, don’t forget about that._  
  
And about the fight with your friend: Apologize. Invite her over for a movie night and dinner. If she’s your friend, she’ll understand. 

_And Oysters are replaceable. It’s annoying that it happened, but you can get a new one and even if you had an amount of money on it, it can still be transferred as far as I know._

Reading this immensely long reply from Tom made you feel so much better. It was like a relief, that he told you all these positive things. It didn’t solve your problems, but it made you see clearer through them. And he was right. People tend to make mistakes and it’s natural, you shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself. You re-read his message a few times, tears welling up in your eyes only because you were an emotional mess right now.

  **You:** _Thank you, Tom. Thank you so much, you’re right. I shouldn’t have freaked out in the first place but you really helped me._

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Don’t worry about it, as said. We all have bad days from time to time. And if you ever need to rant again, I’m here and I’ll listen. Or read. Either way is fine lol_

  **You:** _Thank you._

* * *

After the little talk with Tom the other day, you felt a lot easier. You kind of accepted the fact, that he was busier than before since he was up with something. There was a weird feeling in your gut about this guy but you shrugged it off whenever your brain decided to think about it. You got your Oyster replaced the other day and also apologized to Y/F. She was still mad when you showed up at her apartment, but couldn’t hold it for long as she saw you apologize. You explained your day to her and she understood and hugged you. “Next time just check your phone more frequently. You did that with the Tom guy too”, she scolded and you laughed it off, promising you wouldn’t miss any of her calls again.   
The stress at work settled down as well, especially after you had a long talk to you boss about the other day, where you just got off and stormed out the building. He wasn’t mad at you or the circumstances, he just wanted to make sure that you were alright and he’d be taking over the problem with the customer. You were so grateful for his understanding, that you nearly started crying. You kept a straight face but you could tell your eyes were watering up quickly.   
As you got off work early that day, you decided to stroll a little through the centre of London. You haven’t been at Leicester Square and Piccadilly Circus for a while and you kind of needed the busy and crowded place to clear your mind from the past few days. As you got off the tube, you walked up the stairs following the masses of people as they all exited the station. Once you came out of the building, you turned right and walked to the public place, where people from all over the world were hanging out. Leicester Square had many cinemas and you wondered, which of these had the most visitors. You’ve only been to the Vue once with some friends when the Maze Runner movie was out in Theaters.   
Other than that, you’ve only been at some premiers here, to glance at some of the actors who walked over the red carpets.

 You got yourself some Ice Cream from Haagen Dazs and kept on strolling over the Leicester Square as you finally realized all the film posters, spread out over the whole place with the same picture on it over and over. ‘ _Spiderman_ ’, you read and smiled. You were happy to finally see the new movie soon, but it would only come out in a few days, so you had to be patient. Somebody didn’t seem to have that treat as your phone buzzed.

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Have you seen the new Spiderman yet?_

  _ **You:**_ _No Tom. It’s not out here yet._

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Aw man you gotta tell me how you like it!_

  **You:**   _Such a Fanboy_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Let me be_

  **You:** _Ill make sure I grab Tickets once its out_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Good girl!_

You giggled and stuffed your phone back in your pocket, eating your Ice Cream and making your way over to Piccadilly Circus. Summer in London was amazing. But to be honest, every season was beautiful, as you could experience them all for a few weeks.

* * *

It was dark outside as you exited the Cinema together with Y/F. The sky black, with a few dots of stars shining as bright as possible over the city lights of London. “Even though he’s so young, he did an amazing job”, you heard Y/F say and smiled. While she kept on talking about the things she liked and disliked about the film, you took your phone out to send a certain person a message. He was probably waiting for it anyway.

**You:** _It was good_

 These were the only words you typed into your device as you walked to the train station to drop off your best friend who lived in a different neighbourhood. “I still can’t believe, that Tom made you this present. It was such a nice surprise”, Y/F said, walking at a faster pace because she knew her train was about to arrive soon.   
“Yeah, I still can’t believe he got me two tickets for this movie. I don’t even know how to thank him”, you explained and checked your phone once again for an answer.   
You couldn’t believe your eyes first when you got a confirmation SMS from an Odeon Cinema, saying that the Screening for Spiderman Homecoming was successfully booked. You thought at first, that it could be a scam or some stupid advert, but then Tom messaged you, telling you to not forget to send him your opinion about the movie. Now, you just wanted to be a little mean again with the text you send him minutes ago and it seemed to work when you got the answer back after Y/F has said her goodbyes. Your friend walked through the Ticketmachine and left you, shouting a loud ‘bye’ as she took the stairs to the platform.

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Good????  
_ _Only Good??_

  **You:** _I liked it. But I’m not used to such a young actor playing Peter. I also miss Tobey though…_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _He’s 21…_

  **You:** _Oh, your Age! Lol_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _You’re just old and bitter_

  **You:** _Excuse me? I’m not old_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _I bet you have grey hair already_

  **You:** _Yeah, because you get on my nerves every day_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _omg_

**You:** _brb. Gotta count my grey strands of hair_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _I wanna see that lmao_

**You:** _Let me know when you’re in London and I’ll arrange something_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _That was easy. Just booked my flights_

You stopped in your movement and stared at your phone, as your mouth fell open. Was this a joke or did he really book a flight from wherever he was back to London? You didn’t believe him. He was probably joking, right? Right??

 **You:**   _youre shitting me?_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Does this look like a joke?_

 And then the next second suddenly a file was sent to your mobile. A Screenshot of an online booking for an upcoming flight to London. You could see his Name on it but he drew over the Last Name, so you couldn’t get his Identity. You didn’t care about that, though. You were shocked as you saw the ticket number and date and destination, as well as his name.

  **You:** _Bloody Hell, I think I need that ticket to Cambodia now_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _See you next week!_

  **You:** _You ARE joking, right?_

You were still hoping for this to be a gag but it seemed that Tom really meant it when he said he was coming home. A few days ago you thought, you wouldn’t mind if you’d meet him somewhere in town by accident but now as this thing seemed to become a reality, the thought of meeting him made you nervous.  

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _No :)_

  **You:** _How long are you staying?_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Couple of days. Have some appointments to attend and need to spend some family time as well. Will definitely be some busy days and I might not be able to answer much_

 You didn’t know if you were relieved that he was so busy or if you were lowkey jealous that he couldn’t talk to you on a regular basis. Especially now since you both shared the same piece of earth underneath you. You tried to play it cool but your heart jumped a little, once Tom answered your next text.

  **You:** _That’s okay. I don’t want to force you to keep me entertained every day_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Oh you’re not forcing me. I’m actually enjoying it quite much_

  **You:** _You shouldn’t. You’d miss my sarcastic shit probably_

  **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _That’s true. Anyway I have to go. Ill talk to you later_

  **You:** _bye._

 With that, he was gone for the day and you arrived at your door, with a pounding heart and red ears. You felt so warm, and your chest was moving heavily in excitement. Tom was coming to London and you had to admit, even though it made you nervous and terrified, there was also a little spark of excitement.


	6. He is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter for you guys! Lots of Dialogue in this one so its not as long as the other (Unfortunately. I wish I could write more for each chapter but then it doesn’t fit with the stuff in my notebook, but feel free to suggest ideas for longer Chapters, if you want)

The time passed by fast and summer days became longer and warmer. You tried to spent more time with Y/F since you needed some distraction from your phone. It could be quite frustrating, to check for new messages but not having any pop up. And even if there were new ones, they weren’t from the one you were expecting them to be. Tom.

“You’re in a bad mood lately”, Y/F stated, as she watched you approach her at the station. “Yeah, no. Just not satisfied with work and such”, you tried to find an excuse but your best friend probably knew what was going on. “Is he ignoring you?”

“No, he’s just busy with appointments and such. Apparently he travels a lot too, sooo”, you didn’t want to say anything bad about Tom, but it did bother you that he hasn’t texted you for a few days again. You tried to shrug it off and find a new topic to talk about. “We should go to Epsom. I’m in the mood for some amazing Jimmy Spices!”

  
 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Hows your day?_

Your eyes widened at the sight of the new message when you arrived home quite late that day. As you made it comfortable on your sofa, you texted Tom back.

**You:** _Oh, look who’s back from the dead_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _I’m sorry. Couldn’t text sooner since meeting my family was quite time consuming_

 **You:**   _Yeah I understand. At least you’ve got your priorities right_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Well, I actually do like talking to you too!_

You stared a little at his text and you pondered about the answer you should give.  _If he really liked talking to me, wouldn’t he text me more often? Oh, I shouldn’t think about that, I hate clingy people so why am I being that way?_

**You:** _But why?_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _I don’t know. It’s refreshing somehow_

**You:** _How can that be lol_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Except for Haz and my Family, everybody is always asking to hang out and do stuff. They all expect me to be everywhere at once and that’s annoying at some point_

**You:** _Maybe you should find different friends if yours are too much to handle?_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Well, that’s harder than you think. At least you don’t expect anything from me_

You laughed out loud, reading his response. Of course even you had expectation but you didn’t want to admit them. You were sitting everyday in your office, phone always close to you so you wouldn’t miss a new message. But there were any for the past few days. You tried to stay calm and behave as you always did.

**You:** _True, because you’re still a stranger_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Hmpf. Will we ever get over the stranger phase?_

**You:** _Not until I’ve seen you with my own eyes probably lol_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _You want to?_

**You:** _I don’t think this will happen haha_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Why do you think so?_

**You:** _You’re busy and have other stuff on your mind than meeting someone like me_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Maybe someday we get the chance_

**You:** _I’m not sure if I’d want to_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _scared much?_

**You:** _Of you? No haha just the consequences_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _What do you mean?_

The consequences of maybe falling in Love? And getting your heart broken? Or maybe meeting someone who’d disappoint you once they showed their true character and face? So many negative things could happen, and even if it were meant to be and you’d really fall in love, it could still be easily broken and you weren’t sure if you were ready for this.

 **You:**   _Too long to explain via text. Don’t you have anything to do?_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _I do, but I wanted to talk to you a little_

**You:** _Don’t get too attached, Tom_

You lied. You wanted him to be attached to your texts as you were with his. And the answer he sent you disappointed you to no end. Of course, why should a stranger think the same way as you?

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Don’t you worry about that._

* * *

It was a nice and warm Friday evening as you and your best friend sat in a pub, enjoying a beer and talking about this week’s events. The pub was well visited but not too crowded. Every booth was filled with people and there were a few sitting at the bar, having beers and other drinks. There were men and women, all in different style of clothes. Some definitely wanted to go clubbing later others looked as if they were about to go back home and fall into bed.   
You took a sip of your drink as you checked your phone once again for a new message, but there was none.

“You check your phone so often, what’s the matter?”, Y/F asked casually.

“Tom’s in town”, was the short answer you gave and your best friends face dropped. Her eyes were wide and her moth stood a little open, as if she saw ghost. “No Way. Are you guys meeting? I wonder how he looks like, don’t you?” She started to imagine Tom, her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she looked to the ceiling, a little dreamy expression on her face.

“Yeah… no… I don’t actually know if I want to know”, you said with a more worried expression. Since you knew that Tom would be in town, you couldn’t stop imagining how the first time seeing him would be like. You thought about all different scenarios but tried to forget about them as well, since you had no idea if you were really able to see him. You just didn’t want to disappoint yourself because of your silly imagination.  

“Why not? You guys have been texting for ages now”

“I know…”

“And you like it. I know your happy-face and it only appears lately when you check your phone”

“What if he isn’t the guy I’m expecting? What if he is a real jerk who just made a big joke out of this? What if this is a prank?”

“You wanna hire Nev?”, You laughed at that sudden suggestion but declined immediately.“Oh my god no.”

“Then find it out. If you don’t like him you can still get rid of him and have nothing to lose” and she was right. Even if you met him and were to hang out with him, you could still just say bye, delete his number and never see him again. But you really hoped that this wasn’t the case.

As you both were talking about Tom, your phone buzzed and caught your and Y/F’s attention. Of course, it was Tom.

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _What are you up to?_

Y/F signalled you to text him back, so you took your phone in both of your hands as you typed in a reply.

**You:** _I’m actually out with a friend in town. What about you?_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Out with Haz too, enjoying some beer in our favourite pub. Haven’t been here for ages!_

**You:** _Does he bore you, that you had to text me?_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _lol no. He went to the restroom_

 **You:**   _Ah makes sense. Out of curiousity, which is your favourite pub?_

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _O’Neills in Kingston._

The rooms temperature seemed to drop and you felt a shiver run down your spine as you threw your phone onto the table. With panic written all over your face, you searched through the bar, looking at every table, every person who was there. Y/F realized your sudden change in demeanour and gave you a confused look. She waited for an explanation which didn’t come immediately.

“He’s here”, you said, with wide eyes and sweaty hands.

“What?”, Y/F didn’t seem to understand what you were talking about and you repeated yourself, your voice nothing more than a whisper.

_“He is here.”_


	7. The Spiderman

You both sat in silence for a moment, trying to understand what the words exactly meant which you just said a few minutes ago. 'He is here', you repeated these three words in your mind over and over like a mantra, searching through the crowds of people for a face that seemed to be familiar but you knew, that wouldn't happen. You had no idea who Tom was, what his face looked like, nor what colour his hair had. You didn't know anything and it turned you mad as you were looking at each person in the room. While you searched for him, Y/F wanted to know more about it.

"Are you serious? Where? How? Why?", were the words she threw at you, nearly as hysterical as you felt.

"I don't know! He texted me that he's in his favourite Pub which apparently is this one!", you answered a little fierce, your eyes glaring through the pub in hope to recognize him somehow.

"Oh God. But how do we know who he is?", Y/F asked the question, you've been trying to answer to yourself for the past few minutes. Maybe a huge blinking light would appear over his head or he'd just stare back at you and you'd know automatically that it was him. You know, just as in all this Soulmate Stories.   
But honestly, none of that would happen. You didn't know how he looked and he had no idea who you were. So how were you supposed to find out, who of these dozens of men was Tom.

"His friend's at the restroom ... so maybe-", you remembered from his Text and Y/F continued: "If we see who comes out we can actually check where he's going!"

It was a good idea, but you started to feel bad about this whole thing. You weren't ready yet to meet the guy you texted with for the past weeks. Not even a bit.

"Urgh, I feel sick. Can we leave?"

"No way! I actually wanna see the guy who's been stealing your time for so long", your best friend insisted and gave you a serious look.

"But Y/F ... I don't think it's a good idea to stay. This is so ... unplanned", you tried to convince her but she shrugged it off. "And that's the best way to get to know each other. Oh look! Cute guy alert coming from the restroom. You think this is the friend? What's his name again? Haz?", the name dropped a little too loud and the guy with the light hair and bright blue eyes turned around, catching a glimpse of the girl that was none other than Y/F. Your face was as red as a tomato and you slapped Y/Fs arm lightly. "Stop it!!", you whisper shouted.

"Sorry".

Your phone buzzed and caught your attention again. "I can't read it, I'm too anxious. You do it; I really can't because I might throw up", you said, shoving the device in your best friends direction, so she could take it.

Then Y/F read the message, only loud enough for you to hear.

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Cat got your tongue? Where you at? Home?_

Y/F waited for your reaction but there was none. You sat there, silent and looking quickly at your hands that were holding the glass of beer in front of you. Then, as you sat there, your face started to change colours from deep red to white as your gaze got stuck on the guy who reacted to the name 'Haz'. He just sat down on the bench in the far back corner of the Pub, another guy sitting opposite of him, typing something into his phone while the blue-eyed friend said something. He turned in his seat and looked around until he found your table, saying something to his friend, that still stared at his mobile. You gulped as realization started to hit slowly.

 **Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _Haz is back. I'll text you later since you seem to be busy._

As Y/F read the second text, she caught your stare and followed suit but what you didn't expect was for the guy to look up from his phone and stare back at you immediately. Y/F's eyes widened as she looked over to the table and then she said something, that made you feel even more nauseous: "Hey, isn't that actually the new Spiderman guy?"

"I think I have to vomit."

"What?"

You stood up and walked quickly to the restrooms. Closing the door behind you, you breathed in and out. It couldn't be. He couldn't be the guy you've been texting for the past month, right? This was not the Tom, was it? Tom Holland? Really?

No, you were overreacting once again and your brain was making up things. You were so stressed out, that you even forgot your phone on the table. How silly.

After refreshing yourself with some water, you walked back to your table where Y/F waiting for you with a confused look on her face. As you were about to sit down, a voice from behind startled you. "Can we talk?"   
Y/F mouth dropped and her eyes went wide and so did yours, once you turned your face to see to whom the voice that spoke, belonged to.

Since you couldn't get a word out, you just nodded and followed the guy, that you recognized from earlier, outside.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Awkward silence.

"I always imagined to meet you under different circumstances but here we are I guess ...", he said after a few minutes of standing next to you.   
You didn't know what to answer and you definitely didn't know how to react. Stare at him or the streetlamp that was surrounded by a dozen of moths and other insects, that were drawn to the light? Maybe just observe the people that were walking by? Oh and this advert on the wall looked suddenly very interesting. At some point the silence made you feel very awkward and you saw Tom looking at you, waiting for a return probably.

"I ... You ... Uh ... So- you really are Tom Holland, huh? Who would've guessed ...?", you stuttered and moved around awkwardly. Moments like this made you very nervous, so you had to shift a little around with your feet.   
"Are you surprised?"   
"Surprised? Tom, I am shocked. I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack because I feel so ... so ..."  
"Exposed?", he finished your sentence as you were at a loss for words.

"Yes!"

"Yeah that's how I kinda feel, too", he admitted, still looking at you.

"This is so weird"

"I know right. But hey, at least I know you're real! And I gotta be honest, you don't look like you're 25", he laughed. It seemed that the whole situation was a lot easier for him than you. Maybe joking around made him less nervous, who knew.

"Yeah and you look like you're still in High School", you countered, earning a loud and heartily laugh from the boy next to you.

"Hey, that hurts! But I guess it is really you since you haven't lost your humour", smiling, he nudged you a little.   
"I'm still freaked out about this situation though."

"No need to be. We can just pretend that we've known each other for a while."he came forward with the proposal, but you only laughed nervously.

"Good Joke. You do realize that I'm still about to lose my shit since I'm talking to fucking Spider Man, right?"

"Then just talk to Tom", was his simple answer.

You stared at him once again, taking everything in you could. His hair, eyes, nose and lips. The shape of his jaw, height and overall stature.   
You had to admit, he was even cuter in real life than all the movies you've seen him in before. And he seemed to be definitely the nice guy you got to know while texting. Would you give it a shot and keep the conversation going or would you leave him be since he was out of your league?   
It was Tom Holland after all.

After what felt like a hundred years, Tom's voice sounded once again: "Wanna go back inside? Its getting a little crowded."   
"Yeah, I think I'll head home anyway. This was a lot to take in tonight", you admitted and followed Tom back inside with a sunken head. You felt horrible, self - conscious and absolutely not in the mood for more surprises. Tom nodded and headed straight back to the booth were his friend, Haz, was waiting for him. You sat down at the table you've occupied earlier together with Y/F.   
"So? What did you guys talk about?", she asked curiously. The shock she seemed to have earlier was obviously gone but your heart still beating at a fast rate. "Nothing really. I'm still to overwhelmed right now", you admitted and finished off your drink. "Do you think, we should join their table?", your best friend asked, her eyes shiny as brilliants. "I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to bother him any longer tonight and I also feel sick"

"I bet you aren't bothering him"

You didn't say anything for a few more minutes which made Y/F fretful, as she twitched around in her seat, waiting for a reaction on your side.   
"I'm going home"   
"Oh cmon, I thought we were going out, clubbing and getting wasted? It's been so long"   
"No, really, I need some time for myself now. I'm really sorry", and with that you left a twenty Pound bill on the table and left the Pub without looking one last time to the back. You felt them, though. The stares. The brown eyes that belonged to Tom were watching every move you made, as you walked out of the building.

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _I hope we don't stop talking_

**You:** _Did I ever stop answering you?_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:** _Gladly you didn't_

**You:** _Does that answer your question?_

**Not Tom Hardy :(:**   _:)_

As you read the last message, you figured it was time to change Tom's Contact Name. You deleted ' _Not Tom Hardy :('_  and smiled as the new name appeared on the screen of the chat after changing it.

_The Spiderman_


	8. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for you. I forgot to upload earlier, I'm sorry !

It was a day after the Incident in the pub and you were laying in bed and staring at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. Your phone was on the nightstand next you, silent since the last message from the night before. The only sound in your home were loudspeakers, playing some music from your Spotify playlist.

 _'Things will happen while they can, I will wait here for my man tonight. It's easy when you're big in Japaaaan. Oh, when you're big in Japan, tonight Big in Japaaaan, be tight._ _Big in Japan, ooh the eastern sea's so blueee',_ you sang along and tried to not think about your embarrassing encounter with Tom. Afternoon was slowly creeping by and you didn't do anything all day until your phone buzzed for the first time that day and you turned over to grab it from the stand.

**The Spiderman:** _I'm leaving in two days to Montreal. Wanna meet up properly this time?_

You immediately sat up straight in your bed, staring at the message that came from Tom. You giggled a little at the new Nickname in your contacts. The whole situation seemed to be unreal, you still couldn't imagine that  _the_  Tom Holland was the person who messaged you by accident. And yet here you were, reading a message from him once again.

**You:** _I swear, I'm living in a fanfic or something ..._

**The Spiderman:** _?_

**You:**   _Nevermind lol . Yes, I'd like to meet. Any idea what to do?_

**The Spiderman:** _Do you like dogs?_

**You:** _Positive._

**The Spiderman:** _Fancy a walk in the park with me and Tess?_

You jumped out of your bed and ran over to your wardrobe to get some clothes, at the same time you typed in your response.   
A walk in the park sounded just great for a sunny afternoon date.   
Meet?   
Just a walk?   
What were you supposed to call this?   
You were unsure if this counted as a date or not so you just shoved that thought into the darkest corner of your mind and chose some casual clothes. Jeans and a simple T-Shirt would do for a walk in the park.

**You:** _Sure! Where and when?_

**The Spiderman:** _Richmond Park. And whenever you're free_

**You:** _I'll get ready and let you know when I'm about to get on the train._

You showered, dressed up and put some decent make up on your face before you rushed out of your apartment. Usually it took you a little longer to get ready but this time you didn't want to waste any time. What was happening with you?

**The Spiderman:** _Alright. Ill pick you up from the Station._

**You:** _Omw._   _See you!_

**The Spiderman:** _in a bit! X_

The time on the train passed by quickly and you arrived in no time at the station, that was closest to the Park.   
You've been here before, so this area was familiar to you as you got out of the train to meet Tom, you remembered the buildings and surroundings.

"You look nice", was the first thing, Tom said and immediately you felt your ears turn red and warm. You hoped for your cheeks to stay pale.

"Thank you. Even though I'm not wearing anything special", you laughed, a little nervous.

"But you still look nice."

"Thank you Mr. handsome", another giggle escaped your lips as you approached the pair. You embraced Tom in a hug, before turning all your attention to the dog, that was sitting well behaved next to him.   
"And who are you?" you asked even though you knew Tessa already from Photos on the internet. You stroked her chin and head before getting up again.   
"That's my dog, Tess", Tom answered and you smiled, giving the dog one last pat on the head. "She's gorgeous. Take good care of her or she might be gone later", you joked, smiling wide.   
"You think someone could steal her?", Tom wondered and motioned you to follow him out of the building. "Oh absolutely", you grinned, winking at him.

 _'It's easier than I expected'_ , you thought to yourself as you walked next to the guy you've been talking to for the past few weeks.   
After the incident in the Pub, you were over thinking so much about your behaviour earlier. That you weren't even capable to say a proper word. You believed, that meeting him again would be so awkward after the first encounter but you were glad, that it wasn't as you expected it to be.

"Wanna hold her?", Tom's words threw you out of your train of thoughts and you stared at the leash for a second before realizing what he was saying.   
"Sure", you answered while taking Tessa's leash, holding onto it tightly so you wouldn't lose it because of your clumsiness.   
"So, how was your day?" Tom asked casually, as you walked in the direction of Richmond Park.

"It was good. Silent and nice and yours?" you didn't tell him the part where you stressed yourself out because he asked you to meet. You tried to play it off cool.

"I had a few interviews this morning, so I'm a little tired", he admitted, with a small smile on his lips.

"You should rest. You'll be busy again once you're back at work", "But that'd mean I'd miss some quality time with a certain girl", his laugh made you look up to him with a questioning look on your face.

"Oh you can just hang out with your dog all day at home?", you joked, totally getting his saying.

"You're a dork"

"Naaah, I got your intention", winking at him you walked a little faster so that you could reach the park and let Tessa run. "But I just don't like to play hah", you added.

"No games here any way!"

You both walked through the park, enjoying the summer sun on your skin. You let Tess run around freely, make her get the sticks you threw or play fetch with her ball. Tom was looking at you many times in silence, you felt it but you didn't say anything. The silence between you two was nice and not awkward at all and you enjoyed the attention you got from him, even if it was him staring at you.

"Would you have ever imagined us to actually meet?", the brunette asked after a while as you decided to walk back slowly.

"To be honest, no."

"Why?"  
"I don't know. I think I was scared? If you would've asked to meet before we saw each other in the pub, I would have declined", you admitted.

"Hmm"

"I didn't know what to expect. Sure it somehow excited me because I actually enjoyed your texts."

"Oh, you did? I knew it!", Tom laughed and you joined in.

"Sure I still do. But whenever I tried to imagine our first meet, I couldn't"

"I understand. It's hard to think of someone when you haven't even seen their face before."

"Exactly, but now I'm kinda glad we met." your words weren't louder than a whisper but Tom seemed to understand everything without a problem.  
"So am I!"

You kept strolling through the park, talking about everything that came up to your mind. Tom asked you about your job and what you did in your free time, except for texting him. And you asked him the same. Especially about the past weeks as he was traveling the world. He told you about all the places he went to and you were in awe. You liked the glimmer in his eyes as he talked about traveling to all the places he hasn't been before.   
"Are you excited for Montreal?"   
"Oh absolutely. It's gonna be busy with all the work there but I'm looking forward to it" he was genuinely excited, you could tell and suddenly there was a weird feeling in your chest. As something was stinging you.

"I'm a little jealous, I admit", you said, laughing a little.

"Oh, I'll bring you something or sent you a card if you want!" Tom suggested and you shrugged.

"No, you're busy enough. You don't need to get me anything" ' _please do bring me something_ ', you thought to yourself.

"I'll do it anyway. No discussion"  _'Yes!'_

You were slowly approaching the Neighbourhood with the train station just around the corner and it made you a little sad that the day was about to come to an end.   
"Wanna stay for dinner?"

"I'd love too but I don't want to-" you couldn't finish your sentence which was pretty much about bothering him more. Tom must've felt this because immediately he said: "Okay, come on, we're getting Dinner at mine!"

"I hate you so much."

"I know." You both laughed once again. As you did many times this day.

There was tons of Chinese takeaway spread out over the small table in the living room. You sat on the brown sofa, legs crossed and a box with rice and chicken on your lap as you watched Sons of Anarchy on Tom's big, old TV.  _When will he get a new one anyway? This model seemed to be from the early 00's._

"I enjoyed today a lot. Thanks for inviting me over.", you mumbled shyly, after finishing your food.

"It was my pleasure. We should hangout again sometime" Tom suggested as he stuffed some more noodles into his mouth. You smiled softly and nodded: "Id actually like that a lot, Tom."

"Good, maybe I can make some room tomorrow?", he wondered and you felt your cheeks warming up the probably hundreds time this day. But last minute you remembered, that you were and not able to hang out.

"I'm afraid I'm busy. Can't miss my meetings", you shrugged. You would've loved to hang out with him, but work was calling for you and you couldn't just call in sick because of some random guy. Okay, Tom wasn't random at all but still, calling in sick just for him to meet up with you wouldnt work.

"What a shame."

"Just give me a call once you're back in town and I make sure to make time"

"Sounds like a deal"

After you boarded the train, you sat on a free place next to the window, as it started to move towards your destination. You recalled the past hour and felt the heat overcome your body once again, as your mind wandered off to the brown eyes that stared at you for the millionth time that day.   
You remembered how Tom's arm felt behind you, as he rested it on the back of his sofa. His fingers slightly touching your shoulder as you scooped up a little closer to him, trying to not make it too obvious that you enjoyed his little touches. There wasn't much interaction between the two of you while watching Tom's favourite TV show, which you learned that night. It was just the two of you, enjoying a Series and being close to each other. It wasn't awkward or weird in any way, just nice and comfortable over all.   
Deep down you wished, that he would've made a bigger move and one thing could've led to another but that would either mean you'd become friends with benefits, which you obviously didn't want, or just a one time fling and he'd be gone forever because you couldn't look him in the eyes once again. You liked the slow pace, you both unconsciously decided to have with the whole 'getting to know' scenario and you wouldn't want to have it any other way.   
But there was one thing worrying you:  _The Distance._


	9. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter in between. More coming soon :)   
> Let me know what you think, I live for those motivating comments <3 And also appreciate all the kudos <3

A few days have passed since Tom had left the country and you were sitting on your sofa, home alone, staring at the little rectangular device on your table. You knew, he was busy filming this new film he had mentioned before during one of your conversations. It excited you a lot, thinking about it but there was also this weird longing inside you. A little twitch in your chest, that always appeared when you thought about Montreal and how far it was away from London. How far away he was.   
You grabbed your phone and opened the messenger, typing in a quick message for Tom.

**You:** _How’s Montreal?_

Once you pressed the send button, you stared a little while on the screen until it automatically turned black. A frustrated groan escaped your lips as you threw yourself backwards on the sofa. It was late in London so it must’ve been sometime after Lunch in Canada. Maybe Tom had a little break or day off, who knew but you hoped for an answer soon.

It felt like ages and it was close to midnight when your smartphone vibrated and indicated a new message. Tired and a little groggy you got hold of the device and checked out the message, that was shown on the screen. You sighed and rubbed your eyes from the bright light that was irritating your them before you got to read the message.

**The Spiderman:** _Really loving it so far. How have you been?_

**You:** _Glad to hear! I’m tired.  And drowning in paperwork. I’d love to burn down my office at some point._

That was true. Work has been very exhausting the past few days and you had to work overtime most days. It was good on one side because it made you think less about Tom. On the other it still didn’t matter because even if you had one single thought about him, you knew you missed him. A lot.   
It was too early to admit though, so you kept quiet about it and tried to avoid this topic at any cost.

**The Spiderman:** _Someone needs holidays_

**You:** _not affordable lol_

**The Spiderman:** _You can have Tessa. She’s a great Stress relief and that’s basically like holidays too :)_

Did he really just write that? Did Thomas Stanley Holland offer you to have his dog for stress relief? You sat up in your bed as your re-read the message out loud.   
You weren’t imagining this message but yet you still repeated what he wrote, just in case there could be a misunderstanding.

**You:** _You’d actually allow me to have Tess? Like for real?_

**The Spiderman:** _I saw you two together. I trust you with her._

**You:** _You’re crazy!_

**The Spiderman:** _Well, I tried to help_

It seemed that he really meant it but you didn’t feel comfortable, having a dog in your apartment that you only met once. It was also unclear if there were dogs allowed on this property anyway, you needed to check that out for sure.

**You:** _If my stress level rises even more, I’ll get back at your offer_

**The Spiderman:** _Sure thing!_ _  
_ _Any Plans tonight?_

You laughed at his question as you made yourself comfortable on your bed once again.

**You:** _Nah, just staying in, binge watching Stranger Things_

_‘And thinking about you’,_ you thought, but didn’t write. It was awful how fast this boy had you curled around his finger even though you tried to tell yourself, that it needed to develop slowly. That was definitely the opposite of careful and slow but whenever you talked to him, you couldn’t care less.

**The Spiderman:** _Sounds fun. I’d love to join_

And there it was again. The little attempt of Tom flirting with you.

**You:** _I don’t think you’d enjoy watching with me_

**The Spiderman:** _aww don’t say that. I bet I would!_

**You:** _I’ll let you try it once_

**The Spiderman:** _Promise?_

**You:** _Promise._

And after that, you fell asleep peacefully in your sheets, the TV still on in the background.

* * *

**The Spiderman:** _I’m bored. Entertain me_

You were surprised when you heard your phone buzz as Toms message appeared on the Screen. You didn’t expect him to message you so quick after the other night, since its only been a couple of days. Of course your exchange of messages got less than in the beginning but that was only because the two of you were busy working and the time difference didnt make it easy on you either.

**You:** _Got nothing to do?_

You messaged back, as you got into the train that’d take you back home from work.

**The Spiderman:** _Sitting around and getting makeup done_

**You:** _lol your ugly ass needs makeup_

You imagined Tom sitting still in a chair with a woman standing next to him, plastering all kinds of colour on his face to make him look suitable for his role. You giggled at the thought and reacted to the next message, that came in just before arriving at your destination.

**The Spiderman:** _I need to look beat up lmao_

**You:** _Don’t you always look like that?_

There was no response until you got home. At first you thought he might be mad at you but his countermessage made you laugh out loud and you were pretty sure, that Tom was smiling as well.

**The Spiderman:** _Well, I might look beat up but at least I’m no babyface grandma!_

**You:** _But even when I’m 50 I’ll still look like 30, So i’ve got that goin’ for me_

**The Spiderman:** _True though. A real keeper_

**You:** _Go away_

**The Spiderman:** _:)_

Groaning, you put your phone back on the table. How was it even possible, that this guy made you laugh so easy? You shook your head in disbelief about Tom’s words. Keeper. He said you’re a keeper but did he really mean it that way? ‘Stop Overthinking!’, you scolded yourself but it didn’t help. You got this warm fuzzy feeling inside of you and liked it. You started to like the way Tom made you feel and the anxiety about the thought of you two dating started to fade.

* * *

It was the middle of the week and you were utterly bored when you arrived back home from work. Not knowing what to do with your time, you grabbed your laptop and started to surf the internet. You went from News sites to Facebook, checked out Twitter and at last you found yourself checking out videos on Youtube.   
Then something kinda hit you and you typed in Toms Name in the Search bar. ‘Okay, lets see what happens’ you thought, as you pressed the enter tab on your keyboard.

Many videos of Tom in different interviews popped up and you watched through some of them, smiling like a donkey in love.   
After you’ve seen a few, something else popped into your eyes and with a curious look you clicked the video. You had no idea what would come up next.

**You:** _You have my heart_ _  
_ _and we’ll never be worlds apart_

**The Spiderman:** _??_

**You:** _Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star_

**The Spiderman:** _Oh no …_

**You:** _Baby, ‘cause in the dark_

**The Spiderman:** _Stop_

**You:** _You can’t see shiny cars_

**The Spiderman:** _I got it_

**You:** _And that’s when you need me there_

**The Spiderman:** _This is hilarious_

**You:** _With you I’ll always share_ _  
_ _BECAUSE_

**The Spiderman:** _I’m gonna block your number lol_

**You:** _When the sun shines, we shine together_ _  
_ _Told you I’ll be here forever_ _  
_ _Said I’ll always be your friend_ _  
_ _Took an oath that I’m a stick it out till the end_

**The Spiderman:** _You’ve seen the lip sync … I got it_

**You:** _You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, EH, EH, EH_

**The Spiderman:** _Are you finished?_

**You:** _I pissed myself watching it_

**The Spiderman:** _Would’ve loved to see your reaction :D_

**You:** _How did you do that?_

**The Spiderman:** _What do you mean?_

**You:** _The dancing!! Where did you learn to perform like that??_

**The Spiderman:** _Uhh, I went to classes and been in a musical? Lmao_

**You:**   _What are you even??_

**The Spiderman:** _:D_

**You:** _No seriously. You’re unreal. Some Alien or what not_

**The Spiderman:** _I can teach you some stuff if you want_

**You:** _Nah, I’m a potato. I’m not even able to stand next to you without tripping._

**The Spiderman:** _Noo you’d do great. I’m a good teacher_

**You:** _I bet you are_

**The Spiderman:** _;)_


	10. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments I received! You cant believe how happy they make me!   
> Here's Chapter 10 and I'll do my best to throw out the next update soon! <3 
> 
> Love you all :)

**The Spiderman:** _What’s going on in London town?_

  **You:** _Not much. Im going out with Y/F_

**The Spiderman:** _Oh, fun night out!!_

**You:** _More like: She’s getting wasted and I’m being a babysitter_

**The Spiderman:** _Sounds a little like Haz…_

**You:**   _lol we should hook them up_

 **The Spiderman:**   _absolutely haha_

**You:** _How’s work?_

**The Spiderman:** _Exhausting but fun! We’re on a little break now._

**You:** _Don’t overwork Mr. Holland_

**The Spiderman:** _I’ll do my best_  

 **You:** _Good. I gotta go now. Y/F just arrived ttyl_  

**The Spiderman:** _text me when you get home so I know you’re safe._

**You:** _I try not to forget!_

**The Spiderman:** _You better do_

Going to clubs with your friend happened quite frequently the past few weeks. Usually you were the person to stay in but dancing was quite fun and as long as your friend wouldn’t get extremely wasted, you had a good time nonetheless.

* * *

One evening you were sitting in your favourite pub, having some beers before the actual night out. It was a nice and relaxing atmosphere but that would change soon once the partygoers would get their pre-drinks.

“Did you know that Tom and Zendaya are a thing?”, Y/F suddenly asked, throwing you off from your previous topic about work. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s been on the internet for a while now”

“So? I’ve known him already when the rumours spread. He would’ve told me”, you countered.

“Not sure. He’s an actor after all. If he doesn’t want it to be public-”

“I don’t believe in these rumours”

“He even flies to LA regularly”

“Yeah… He’s an actor, as you said. And in LA are all the studios, of course he flies out there.

“Just don’t get too attached.”

“I won’t!”

Suddenly the mood dropped and you girls had no proper topic to talk about. “Shall we head to the Club?”, you threw in and Y/F answered: “Yeah.”

That night something happened, which you didn’t plan in the first place. Something, you wouldn’t even think of planning any day.   
Y/F’s words still repeated themselves in your mind and trying to get rid of them, you drank. You drank a lot and without realising it, you ended up being utterly wasted. Alone in the crowd, you danced to the loud music banging from the speakers, not caring about the people around you, moving with you.   
At some point, you didn’t know when, a stranger approached you, but you couldn’t care less, you just kept on dancing. Your vision was blurry and you only enjoyed the music.   
With the alcohol in your blood, you did things that you didn’t mean to do. Once the guy who danced with you, put his lips on yours, you just couldn’t stop. The kiss became more intense and the guy, whose name you didn’t even know, dragged you out of the club.

_You didn’t remember much after that._

* * *

The strong headache was the first thing that woke you up the next morning. You were disoriented, not having any idea where you were at first. The guy from last night lay still next to you so you crawled out of the bed as quiet as possible. Trying to find your clothes was a real struggle. His place was a mess and everything was laying around and it made it harder for you to find your stuff.   
Once you gathered all of it, you threw it all on and left the place as fast as possible, not leaving a message at all.

Sitting on the tube in the early morning, reality slowly hit you. Not only did you sleep with a guy you didn’t even know, you felt like shit. Not because of the drunk accident but more because of Tom. Even though you weren’t dating, you felt regret wash over your body. Obviously a sign that it was a mistake what has happened last night.   
The walk of shame, after a crazy night out, became the walk of horror for you.   
Barely any people were on the tube, so there weren’t many sneaking looks but the moment you phone started buzzing, you knew immediately what was going to happen.

**The Spiderman:** _Guess who just landed in London._

Nausea struck you immediately. Did he tell you before that he planned to come home? You scrolled up the whole conversation, no sign of any mention of home. Slowly gulping down that lump that has formed in your throat, you typed in the response.

**You:** _No way you’re in London?_

**The Spiderman:** _Actually yes. It’s my mom’s birthday, wanna join?_

**You:** _I don’t know. I don’t even know her, isnt that weird?_

**The Spiderman** :  _Not at all. My mom’s easy going_

 **You** :  _Okay…_

**The Spiderman:** _It’s gonna be at their place, 7pm. Want me to pick you up?_

**You:**   _No its cool. I’ll be at the train station_

**The Spiderman:** _Can’t wait!_

**You:** _See you_

**The Spiderman:** _xx_

The feeling in your gut could’ve been described as awful. Just some horrible, unnecessary feeling building up inside of you.

As you approached your station, you left the train and walked the long way back home. Thinking about how you’re gonna meet Tom later, not sure if you should tell him what you did.

Maybe you shouldn’t tell him what happened? You were not dating anyway so is it his business to know who you slept with? Well, yes if you are romantically involved with him, but are you?   
You ask yourself a thousand questions, not knowing the answer for it. Asking Y/F for advice was not a good idea either, not only because she might also have a hangover, but after last night’s conversation she wasn’t really fond of helping you with Tom anyway.

You spent the day laying on your sofa, drinking tons of water and eating some cheeky Nandos from around the corner. You still felt awful about what has happened the night before and you even tried to think about what happened. You didn’t remember a thing, only that some random guy kissed you and dragged you to his place. What happened after was a blackout. You couldn’t recall anything, that has happened in his sheets and that made it even worse.

‘Maybe nothing happened and I’m overreacting’, you thought, trying to calm yourself down. Unfortunately it didn’t work and you rolled around on your sofa, blanky nearly falling off of you.

Checking the clock you realized, it was getting late. You stood up quickly and pulled out some clothes. Luckily you took a shower once you came back home after the walk of shame in your neighbourhood. Now it was time for some decent clothes. You pulled out a dark jeans and a nice dark grey Sweater, which you pulled over a white shirt. It looked casual enough for a ‘parent - birthday - party’, you thought.

When you arrived at the train station, with flowers you just got earlier for his mom, you could see Tom standing on the platform with Tess, just as the last time he picked you up.

“Hey”, you greeted him, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s been ages”, he said, once he pulled back, taking in your figure. “You look pretty”, “likewise, handsome”, you countered, smiling slightly.   
As you slowly walked to his parents house, you caught up on recent events which you haven’t talked on the mobile.

“Oh, I got you something”, Tom said suddenly, opening his backpack and taking out a little, dark red Box. “Why do you have a bag with you?”, you wondered, as he held the little package into your direction. “Presents for mom”, he answered smiling and pulled the zipper closed. While he did that, you stared at the little box in your hands. “Open it!”, he laughed, having a very demanding tone in it.

You did as you’ve been told and once the box was open, a little beaver with way too big teeth grinned at you. It was holding a little plate in its hands, saying  _Montreal_ on it. “You got me something from Canada?”, you asked surprised. “I told you I would”, he grinned, running his hand through his hair nervously. “You didn’t have to-”, “I know, but I did”, Tom countered and smiled. You thanked him and suddenly that terrible feeling in your stomach was back, signalling you of the mistake you made last night. Should you tell him or keep it to yourself? You weren’t sure and the worst about this situation was: Your friends words still lingered in your mind, waiting to be spoken out.

Nikki’s Party was better, than you originally imagined. Of course, there were many people that were a lot older than you but Tom and his brothers had been great hosts. They hung out with you, joked around and played silly games. Of course, there was some alcohol too but you tried to keep it to a minimum. A wine here and there maybe.   
After a few hours, around two in the morning, Tom decided that it was time to go home. You said your goodbyes to the family and friends and left with the Actor. “I’ll check if there’s a bus coming”, you said, trying to figure out the app on your phone that had all the details in it.

“Leave it. I’m not gonna let you drive home at this time of the night.”   
“I’m not a child, Tom”, you said sternly, as you scrolled with your finger on the display. Tom just pulled your phone out of your hands and walked away with it. Leaving you stunned for a second. “Hey!”, you shouted after him and followed his figure, but he decided to take up the pace and ran away. “You son of a-”, you didn’t say it out loud but sprinted after him as fast as you could, only to accept the fact, that this spider boy was way faster than you. As you arrived in front of his door, holding your sides because of having the stitches, he grinned at you, giving back the mobile device.

  
“You’re staying here, I dont want someone to kidnap you”, Tom explained, as he opened his door and let you walk in. Annoyed at his behaviour, you walked in and got rid of your shoes, walking to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, you looked around. Nothing has changed since the last time. A little more merch here and there (Obviously Spiderman Stuff duh) but other than that, same old living room.

Tom came over with two beers in his hand, joining you on the sofa. The night wasn’t over yet, you knew that. It basically just started for you too, but hoped to not get as drunk as the night before.   
As time went by, you kept talking with Tom about all the things, that annoyed you at work the past few weeks. And even he’d complain about certain days, when nothing would’ve worked for him at all. Just as you were telling him about some differences with your best friend, you didn’t mention what she said. Just that you wouldn’t agree with her opinion. Tom listened closely but laid down on the sofa, his head resting on your lap. You felt your cheeks heat up a little at this sudden change of position but kept on telling him all the things. When you finished complaining, a warm feeling in your stomach grew, pushing aside all the negativity from the day.

“Can I kiss you?”

Well, that was unexpected. And even worse, it came out of your mouth. Tom only giggled slightly at your outburst, which made you insecure, so you tried to save the situation. “I’m so sorry, that was rude. It’s the alcohol and I know that you have a girlfriend and-” you stopped suddenly when Tom shifted positions and sat across from you again. “Why would you think that?”, he asked, voice filled with concern.

“Uhm, the internet is all over with it?”

“Z? We’re friends! She’s like family to me”, Tom explained, a serious expression on his face while he looked at you. “Really?”, your voice wasn’t more than a whisper.   
“Positive. So… Didn’t you want to kiss me?”, Tom joked, a smug expression on his face. Oh this boy definitely had a drink too much tonight, you could tell.

You really wanted to kiss him though, but something kept you back and as you were struggling to find the courage, Tom took the opportunity and kissed you first instead.   
Usually a kiss like that would end after a moment, checking each others reactions out but this wasn’t the case. The innocent kiss became an endless make out session which lasted more than just a few minutes.

At some point your mind started to scream, telling you to stop, which unfortunately lead to an end of this wonderful experience.

“I slept with someone”, you blurted out as Tom was trying to recollect his thoughts. It took him a little to think about your words but then, to your surprise, he just shook it off.   
“Yeah, I guess that happens when your single”

“I didn’t mean to though. It felt wrong”

“Why?”

“Because of you, I guess”

There was tension in the air and the sudden silence felt heavy on your shoulders. Was he mad?

“I admit, I’m a little jealous that someone else got a taste of that sweet bum of yours”, Oh alcohol, you thought but couldn’t help and laugh at his words. “We surely can change that”, were your last words, before you kissed Tom again with a big smile on your lips.

The enormous guilt you were struggling about was over for now, and you let your thoughts spin back to Tom and his lips.


End file.
